Menagerie
Menagerie is an impromptu echelon-unit formed under the Western International Military and comprised of four members; Otohana Tomoko, Hatano Taka, Uesugi Yoake and Yoru. Unlike the other military units, Menagerie does not focus on a particular specialty (E.G. information, scouting, tracking, etc.) and cannot participate under official large-scale missions/operations, but function more of as an independent task force. Because of their small number, they are mostly useful for stealth-type missions. Nameology The term 'menagerie' means a collection of wild animals kept in captivity for exhibition or a strange or diverse collection of people or things. As it is now, Menagerie's current members are all made up of outcasts to society-- each one seemingly holding rare abilities that make them different from the rest of the soldiers. It's because of these sought-after traits that make them 'one-of-a-kind', a hodgepodge of 'irregulars' under the protection of higher ranks. The reason for the name could also be due to the fact that all members were kept away from their peers for most of their life, spending their days in quiet solitude, almost as if in captivity. '' Tomoko chose the name and officialized the unit, shortly after meeting Yoake and Yoru. Members '''Otohana Tomoko ''('Titania')' Tomoko is Menagerie's ''captain and team strategist. Although she lacks the flair of a character that takes a leadership role because of her easygoing gentleness and quiet demeanor, Tomoko is actually quite the skilled tactician and guides her team efficiently, taking into account all their fighting styles, handicaps, as well as their personalities. She is not the type to demand respect from her subordinates, or rather, refuses to see them as subordinates at all. Instead, she treats the members of Menagerie as old friends, all the while acknowledging their potentials as Barricaders and caring for their well-being like family. Hatano Taka ''('Oberon')'' Taka was Menagerie's first official member alongside Tomoko, immediately after he was assigned to be her retainer as well as caretaker. He then becomes the team's official medic, as Taka has a vast knowledge on herbal and traditional medicine. He holds Tomoko's skills as a leader and strategist in high regard, which is why he suggests she be the team leader instead of him. As the unit's oldest member, he is in charge of being the voice of reason whenever things are in disarray to prevent the team from falling apart. Uesugi Yoake ''('Ophelia')'' Yoake is one of Menagerie's frontline fighters alongside Yoru, fully relying on Tomoko's instructions as she tends to go all in without a plan otherwise. Due to her boisterous and untamed personality, she picks fights with the other members the most and throws childish tantrums when she doesn't get her way. As a fighter, Yoake is exceptionally skilled and agile, her 'all-consuming flame' making her a useful first line of defense. She and Yoru were originally from the Eastern Imperial Army but were labelled as traitors for deserting their army and clan. After being found by Tomoko and Taka, the two runaways decide to form a unit with Tomoko and travel back with her to The Citadel, fully switching over to the WIM side for good. Yoru ''('Noir')'' Yoru is Yoake's overprotective bodyguard and retainer, as well as childhood friend. He prioritizes her safety first of all, so he was the first to suggest forming a unit with Tomoko and Taka to help keep Yoake from harm. Yoru is more of an assassin rather than a fighter-- his stealth and quick movements a crucial part of his combat style. He is a frontline attacker, but functions more of as a support. Though he seldom admits it, Yoru also heavily relies on Tomoko's strategic plans since he is not used to working in a team. Yoru seemingly gets along with the other members of Menagerie, but more often than not finds Tomoko and Taka 'incredibly strange', unable to comprehend the bounds of their odd behavior. Long story short, he is the 'tsukkomi' (straight-man) of the group. Category:WIM Units